


Bonnie x Freddy- A Taste Of Heaven

by Topsyturvy10



Series: A Taste Of Heaven [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Umm... Bonnie X Freddy. My first decent fanfiction on here, in my opinion. Expect frequent updates.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story, apart from the plot. Five nights at Freddy's belongs to Mr. Scott Cathon.

Chapter 1: Family

Another day at Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. The warmth of the sun and the smiling faces of the children was all Freddy and the gang needed to have an amazing day. Well, almost....

??? P.O.V

He’s singing. I love it when he sings. His voice is so perfect for the songs, all of them, I swear they must pick them just for him. It’s not like I’m going to complain though. His voice is different, and not just because he's British. He seems.... confident. Proud of himself. He should be. His voice could soothe a screaming child to sleep. His voice is like a soft lullaby, it’s there, and you are safe. He could enchant someone, make them fall in love simply by talking. And fall in love I did.

_**Screech** _

I’m so focused on his voice and his singing I mess up a chord on my guitar. It’s more or less okay though. Nobody really notices. At least, nobody but him, who is unfortunately the last person I'd want to criticise me. I can tell because he twitched and he only does that when things aren't perfect. Like me.....

We end the song after what seems like an eternity and he announces to the kids that it's time to go home. In that amazing voice. Have I mentioned I love his voice? I can’t remember if I have.

The kids all leave, and Foxy comes over to the stage. “Well done lad. That last song was really good. I swear on me heart you’re playing better than ever.” This makes me blush - I'm new here and always worried about my abilities and my behaviour and I ramble sometimes. Have I mentioned that I ramble? Hopefully nobody minds..... “Well done?? His ‘best performance yet’? He almost missed a whole bar of that song. A WHOLE BAR!! If I didn’t know any better, if I didn’t know you, I’d say that you’re satisfactory at best Bonnie.” Needless to say, this hurts me. My ears droop and I know I look weak. I just can’t help it. I look up when I hear him continue, “But I do know better. I know _you_ , Bonnie, and I get that it's difficult but can you PLEASE try harder! We have a party this weekend, and it will fall to pieces if YOU mess up. Not me. Not Chica. Not Foxy. You.”

I know he's right, and it still hurts, just not as much as I show. “Come on lad, weren't you gonna try and teach me to play that thing?” Foxy punches my shoulder lightly. Thanks Foxy. He's like my big bro. He knows just how to make me smile.

Chica smiles too, and responds with..... not the most motivating pep talk ever, but I'll take it. “Have fun with that Bonnie. Foxy’s a nightmare to teach!” I assure her that I will, and walk off with Foxy to the Cove.

Freddy’s P.O.V “Hey, Freddy, why are you so mean to Bonnie all the time?” Chica complained dramatically the instant Foxy and Bonnie were both out of earshot. “I mean, he's new, and he's still learning, and you know nobody can play guitar as well as you so why are you so hard on him? I don't get It.” She looks upset and almost... disappointed? I see right through her. She thinks that if she flirts with me and makes me feel even more important (which, by the way is _completely_ unnecessary) then I'm going to be nicer to Bonnie. Well. _I_ am in charge, not her, and I will treat her, and Foxy, and Bonnie _however I want to_. “Chica, darling, if you want to try to boss people about, you can leave here, go and build your own restaurant and yell at people _there_. Bonnie needs to learn to play. And if he is learning, he needs to do it _quicker_. I am in charge, and I make the rules. _**Do I make myself clear?**_ ” The look on her face is priceless. I honestly cannot properly contain myself, it’s too funny. She responds with a murmured “Crystal clear, sir” and walks off, presumably to get pizza for the boys.

Bonnie’s P.O.V

“Crap!” I throw my guitar down in frustration and a string snaps, causing me to curse more. Foxy isn’t being much help. He's just sitting there. LAUGHING. “WHAT? C'mon, tell me, what’s so funny? Is it that I'm angry? Is it because I swore? C'mon, TELL ME! What's there to be afraid of, huh?” He's... He's still just laughing.

"S-sorry lad, you're just, just, being so ridiculous all ‘FITE ME BRUH!’ And I just, just, HAHAHAHHAAHHAH OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO FUNNY!” Y’know when you put it like that, it is pretty funny. I tell Foxy this and he grins. “See lad, laughter is always the best medicine. None of that human stuff. Like ‘Durr, I ate a weird shit and feel like crap so I'm gonna eat some other weird shut and hope I get better durrr’ y'know? It makes no sense! Like wtf humans!” at this point we're both on the floor laughing. Why and how is that fox so funny!

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Foxy’s grin is replaced with a serious expression. “So, lad, why are you so stressed? You know you’re amazing at guitar, we all know that, so what is there to worry about?” I don’t want to answer him, but I do anyways and prepare myself for a yell. “I know. I just wanna be better so Freddy will appreciate me. If he thinks I can’t play guitar, I can’t play guitar Foxy. I just wanna make him proud.” I have tears in my eyes at this point. “I just want him to accept me. For me, not because I'm popular, or I'm new. Why can't he just accept me for who I am?” I’m not hiding it anymore. I’m sick of having to hide how I feel, to mask my emotions. The whole world can probably hear me crying right now, but I don’t care. I just wanna let everything out. I wanna know that there’s always someone there for me, no matter who they are.

Foxy puts a hand on my shoulder, and looks me dead in the eyes. “You’re a part of our family Bonnie. Nothing is gonna change that lad, whether Freddy likes it or not.” I can’t help but smile. Foxy is the best bro a guy could ask for.

Chica walks in with pizzas. Mmm, pizza. I’m drooling right now because they smell so GOOD. “These don’t have meat on them, do they Chica? You know I’m a vegetarian.” She rolls her eyes at me but confirms that no, they don’t, and me and Foxy dig in without any further notice. And then I remember something. “Hey Foxy, remember earlier you did that human impression? That was good. Do it again, Chica’s missing out. If... if you want.” Foxy chuckles at my shy behaviour but does ass I asked, resulting with the best expression from Chica. “Foxy that was so FUNNY! Like, ‘Dur dur, I’m a human durr’” We all laugh and the rest of the evening we tell each other jokes and funny stories, including one time when I ate a pizza covered entirely with spicy chilli peppers. Before we know it, it’s 11:50 and me and Chica have to go back to our stage and try to catch that exoskeleton. We say goodbye and wait for 12:00 in silence.

 

 

The whole night, there's only one thing on my mind: _I'm gonna confess tomorrow. I’m going to tell Freddy how I feel about him._


	2. Secrets

Secrets  
Bonnie’s P.O.V  
I can see Endo. He's right there. I can hear him. He's panicking, and I can't say I blame him. If I was trying to defend myself because I was breaking one of the rules, I would be scared too. Me and Chica have a plan. She’s gonna be invisible and Endo is gonna be so focused on trying to find her he forgets about me. I can sneak in and turn him off.  
1:00am. Chica starts moving. I watch her leave. That's another part of our plan. Endo expects me to move first. Chica always waits until 2 or 3 usually. So he is probably worried. I wander off backstage when the stage camera turns off- I can catch him off guard and sneak around the building. The backstage camera flickers to life. I stare it in the face, waiting till that red light goes out. I slip out silently and tiptoe past Foxy’s cove into the hallway. The camera there stares right at me, and I watch it intently. Then it shuts down with a hum. Chica is making noise in the kitchen to distract Endo. I walk into the supply closet and leave it almost immediately, favouring to wait in the corner. I creep closer towards the office. It's pretty funny really. That office was originally for humans to make sure nobody breaks in. Weird how they never used it...  
I distract myself from my thoughts as I notice that Endo isn’t watching me. I slip inside his office and pull down the monitor, with a loud screech in his face. This alerts Freddy, who arrives immediately and drags Endo off to get him in costume.  
While he's busy, me and Chica start talking. She's like my big sister. My big sister who ships everything. I've seen her notebook.  
“So what’s up Bonnie? I know you're upset about something, I have known you for years.” Another great thing about Chica is l can tell her anything.  
“I may or may not really like someone, why?” I respond. I know she’s worried about me, so I'm blunt about it. Besides, if she doesn't like that I'm bi, she isn't worth my time. I have Foxy to hang out with anyways. It might not be the same, but it's something.  
“That’s..... that’s it? I have known about your crush on Freddy for YEARS, Bonnie. You think I'm shocked? I’ve known you liked him longer than you knew you did.” Wow. I did NOT know that. She really is my sister. “I think you should tell him. Be romantic. Write a poem or something, I dunno. Smooch him for all I care, just do it. If you don't tell Freddy tonight, I don’t think you ever will. He's busier now. You guys aren’t gonna have long together unless he makes time, which he won’t do if he thinks you’re just friends. Look, practice with me. Pretend I'm Freddy.”  
“O-okay.” Why am I still nervous? It’s just Chica. It’s just one person. I can do this. Just tell her everything, pretend she's Freddy. That’s all I gotta do.  
Okay, here goes. “Freddy, I have known you for a long time now. And I gotta tell you I... No. When I first came here I was lost. I didn't know what to do, how to act, I didn’t know anything. But then I met you, and I was okay after that. You showed me what to do, how to act around the kids, heck, you even taught me how to play guitar. I looked up to you. You were my role model. You still are, but it's different now. I... I used to see you as my-my mentor, someone to help me settle here. But then everything changed. I got this fuzzy feeling in my chest whenever I saw you. Whenever you spoke I was at peace. I fell in LOVE with you, and the worst part of it is that I still am. You make my world brighter. I’m so in love with you, and it hurts so BAD because I always feel like I’m doing something wrong. I always feel like I can't do anything. I just want to be accepted, I want you to love me like, like I love you, but I know you won’t-no- I know you CAN’T and it HURTS. It hurts so bad Freddy. But I love you, and I will until the end of time, and beyond that.”  
Chica stares at me. “Talk about romantic, that was awesome!” But I’m not looking at her. I’m looking behind her.

At Freddy.

 

 

 

 

  
**A/N**  
**I don’t know if Chica can canonically turn invisible. I think she can, because when she moves out the party room, I can never find her. Bonnie can teleport in this A.U.**

**I'm going to post the original version of chapter 2. That isn't cannon to my story, this chapter is where chapter 3 picks up from. I changed it because this leaves more room for me to write more without it being to cliche.**


	3. Secrets and Promises  (Chapter 2 V1)

Chapter 2  
Secrets and Promises  
Bonnie’s P.O.V  
I can see Endo. He's right there. I can hear him. He's panicking, and I can't say I blame him. If I was trying to defend myself because I was breaking one of the rules, I would be scared too. Me and Chica have a plan. She’s gonna be invisible and Endo is gonna be so focused on trying to find her he forgets about me. I can sneak in and turn him off.  
1:00am. Chica starts moving. I watch her leave. That's another part of our plan. Endo expects me to move first. Chica always waits until 2 or 3 usually. So he is probably worried. I wander off backstage when the stage camera turns off- I can catch him off guard and sneak around the building. The backstage camera flickers to life. I stare it in the face, waiting till that red light goes out. I slip out silently and tiptoe past Foxy’s cove into the hallway. The camera there stares right at me, and I watch it intently. Then it shuts down with a hum. Chica is making noise in the kitchen to distract Endo. I walk into the supply closet and leave it almost immediately, favouring to wait in the corner. I creep closer towards the office. It's pretty funny really. That office was originally for humans to make sure nobody breaks in. Weird how they never used it...  
I distract myself from my thoughts as I notice that Endo isn’t watching me. I slip inside his office and pull down the monitor, with a loud screech in his face. This alerts Freddy, who arrives immediately and drags Endo off to get him in costume.  
While he's busy, me and Chica start talking. She's like my big sister. My big sister who ships everything. I've seen her notebook.  
“So what’s up Bonnie? I know you're upset about something, I have known you for years.” Another great thing about Chica is l can tell her anything.  
“I may or may not really like someone, why?” I respond. I know she’s worried about me, so I'm blunt about it. Besides, if she doesn't like that I'm gay, she isn't worth my time. I have Foxy to hang out with anyways. It might not be the same, but it's something.  
“That’s..... that’s it? I have known about your crush on Freddy for YEARS, Bonnie. You think I'm shocked? I’ve known you liked him longer than you knew you did.” Wow. I did NOT know that. She really is my sister. “I think you should tell him. Be romantic. Write a poem or something, I dunno. Smooch him for all I care, just do it. If you don't tell Freddy tonight, I don’t think you ever will. He's busier now. You guys aren’t gonna have long together unless he makes time, which he won’t do if he thinks you’re just friends. Go find him and tell him how you feel.”  
“O-okay. I’ll do it.  
I find Freddy fairly quickly. Here goes nothing.

  
Freddy’s P.O.V  
He looks at me. I already know something isn't right.

“Freddy, I'm gonna tell you something now, and you gotta promise you won’t freak out, okay?”  
Bonnie looks... scared, almost. I know he's worried about something.... God, what if.... what if he’s gay and he thinks I won’t... I won't appreciate him anymore or...... or... I .. I just... I don’t.. I don’t know what it is, but I know he's upset. “You have my word that I won’t get angry or upset, and I won't hurt you, physically or emotionally.” He looks tense, but then he speaks.  
“Freddy, I have known you for a long time now. And I gotta tell you I... No. When I first came here I was lost. I didn't know what to do, how to act, I didn’t know anything. But then I met you Freddy, and I was okay after that. You showed me what to do, how to act around the kids, heck, you even taught me how to play guitar. I looked up to you. You were my role model. You still are, but it's different now. I... I used to see you as my-my mentor, someone to help me settle here. But then everything changed. I got this fuzzy feeling in my chest whenever I saw you. Whenever you spoke I was at peace. I fell in LOVE with you Freddy, and the worst part of it is that I still am. You make my world brighter Freddy. I’m so in love with you Freddy, and it hurts so BAD because I always feel like I’m doing something wrong. I always feel like I can't do anything. I just want to be accepted, I want you to love me like, like I love you, but I know you won’t-no- I know you CAN’T and it HURTS. It hurts so bad Freddy. Just, please, let me do this.”  
And he looks at me with tears in his eyes and then he leaned over and then he's kissing me and ohmygosh is it incredible. But I have to remind myself that I can’t give in. I cannot kiss him back, no matter how good it feels, because it would be giving Bonnie false hope. I just can't do that to him. Not now. Not ever. I look him dead in the eyes, and, despite my promise, I say something that I know is going to hurt.  
“It's going to be okay, Bonnie. I promise.” He looks so heartbroken.... Gods, I hope he’s going to be ok.

 

  
**A/N**  
**This is (more or less) the original chapter 2. I've tweaked it slightly, so it isn't 10% notes. I do like this version, but the new version leaves room to write more. Here, it’s Freddy and Bonnie kiss. Then Freddy's gonna be exactly the same. Anyways, I will see you guys around!!**  
**~Raven**


	4. Avoiding

Chapter 3  
Bonnie’s P.O.V  
I’m avoiding him. I have to. He hates me. I know he does. I just poured my heart and soul out to him. I'm GAY. I don’t blame him for hating me though. I would hate me too. I just don’t want this to get in the way of us not performing at a good level. I'll go find Foxy. He always knows what to say.  
PIRATE'S COVE  
“So yer tellin’ me that ye ‘ave as good as told th’ lad how ye felt about him, how amazin’ he could make ye feel, and ye left wit’out seein’ if he felt th’ same? Or if he at least still accepted ye fer th’ amazin’ lad he are?” When you put it like that it does sound kinda dumb. Freddy isn’t gonna avoid me. Right? I mean, he's the most forgiving person I know! “I mean, I know he ain’t exactly th’ most carin’ or fergivin’ lad ever, but I know he loves ye th’ most out of all of us. What have ye got to loose by talkin’ to him, eh laddie?” Foxy, once again being my voice of reason. But he doesn’t get it.  
“Foxy. He saw me practicing telling him that I’M GAY FOR HIM. I’m not saying I won't talk to him, I just need time to prepare.” I’m ignoring the fact that trying to prepare myself was what got me into this mess in the first place. Foxy looks sceptical, but I know he can’t do anything if I’m not ready.  
“Take all th’ time ye need laddie. Just remember that Freddy won't always be willin’ to accept ye apology, fer not talkin’ to him or anythin’.” I know he's right, but it still doesn’t feel good. Now all I have to do is work up the courage to talk to the love of my life. Easy!  
Freddy’s P.O.V  
Why? Why didn’t he tell me? Why didn't Chica tell me? Bonnie should have told me how he felt. I could have told him how I felt, and it would have been happy ever after. But he didn’t. Now he's going to hate me. I was eavesdropping, and he was telling Chica he liked me. I've been trying to figure things out, because Bonnie isn’t talking. Whenever he sees me he runs to the nearest room. I don't know why he won't talk, but I think I know who might. I just hope he doesn’t hate me, too. I hope he remembers who I am.....

Bonnie’s P.O.V  
“Freddy?” I call out for the 100th time. I decided to go in for the kill. Biding my time won’t get me anywhere. I have to find him now. “FREDDY!” I call again. He isn't around, and I've been searching all afternoon. Thank the stars we're closed until Saturday, or else we would be in trouble. No Bonnie OR Freddy in sight.

Speaking of sight, I spot a dark top hat in the back room. Freddy! I run over to it, to see another door I hadn't noticed before and a bear-like shadow down it's dark hall. “Freddy, wait!” I yell. The shadowy figure turns around, I can see Freddy’s eyes glowing in the dark and illuminating his face. I realize that I must look similar, and I recollect my thoughts just in time to see Freddy run in the opposite direction from me. Now who's avoiding who? “FREDDY I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!” I try again. I sigh in disappointment. There’s no point in trying. Any hopes of catching up with Freddy are long gone. I don't understand why he was running away though, but I know I can't tell Foxy or Chica. I do wonder what he was doing though..... and I can’t help but think that it was about me, in a good light or a bad light I don't know.

**A/N And that's chapter 3 out one day later!! (Same day if you're here......) Woohoo celebration! Leave a comment as to who you think he is, and what Freddy is doing!**   
**Stay awesome,**   
**~Raven**


	5. The Beginning

Bonnie’s P.O.V

  
PIRATE'S COVE   
“Ohmygosh, Chica, this pizza is amazing!” I exclaim happily. I'd told Chica and Foxy that I had tried to hunt Freddy down, and that I couldn't find him. It’s technically a lie, but I did look for him. Anyways, Chica thought we should celebrate by having some pizza, and let me tell you that that was the best idea anyone had had all week.  
“I know! Even I can surprise myself sometimes!” Classic Chica, always complementing herself. I still love her though, her and Foxy. “So Bonnie, what actually happened while you were looking for Freddy?” Nothing gets past her..

  
“I looked for him everywhere, I just couldn't find him. Maybe I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”   
She still doesn’t trust me.. “That happened to me, too! It couldn’t have been that you weren’t in the right place, because I was checking the cameras, and he wasn't on any of them. I couldn't hear him in the kitchen either, so he wasn't hiding in there.”  
Foxy leans back against the wall. “E ain't been in ‘ere since ye left earlier, and nobody hides in the bathroom all say, not even th’ lil ones who’re scared of th’ lad. Point is, Freddy’s missin, and we gotta find ‘im. You wanted ta talk to ‘im, didn’t ye lad?”

Chica looks pleased. And slightly confused. “You were gonna talk to him? I’m so proud of you Bonnie!” That's my sister for you. She pretends not to care about me but she really does. Still, I know she's worried, so I try to lighten the mood.  
“I was gonna go talk to my best friend after I confessed my undying love for him, and then I got pizza. I don’t care. Win-Win for me either way. On the one side, I would've got to know i Freddy hates me, and then get pizza. On the other hand, I'm not sad cause Freddy hates me- I don't know if he hates me. I still get pizza. Either way I get Pizza. I’m fine.” Foxy laughs, and I’m glad that he isn’t as worried as Chica. Who, speaking of which, isn't fooled.  
“Bonnie, are you hiding something from me?”   
“No............ ok yes... .... I.... might have- FREDDY!”

I cut my own sentence off, because there in front of me, was indeed the love of my life. He isn’t happy.. Oh no.....  
“Hi Bonnie, yes I love you too, but that isn’t important right now, the important part is-“  
“Wait What? Why didn't you tell me?” I have never been happier or more confused in my life. Freddy speaks again.  
“I was scared. It doesn’t matter right now ok? Look, we're getting replaced. They’re going to close down Freddy Fazbear's. If there’s anything you want to do, do it now.”

  
He looks at me meaningfully, and I know what he wants me to do. I lean forwards and close my eyes. I swear, he tastes like heaven.

_**THE END** _

__

**Ok, not exactly. This is part one. If you want to pretend that they never get switched on again and ‘die’ in love, then by all means do. However, there will be a part 2, set in the FNaF 2 pizzeria. I’m not sure of the plot, but I know that I can't write any more into this story. Part 2 will switch between Bonnie and Freddy’s P.O.Vs, as well as some of the new characters.**

**I did not intend for this to happen. I do not know how the story will end. But I do know that from now on, I will post one chapter a week, starting with next week. That’s not to say I won't post anything this week, it’s just saying that I won’t post chapters all the time.**

**And with that, I will see you in A Taste Of Heaven 2: Something Old, Something New.**   
**~Raven**


End file.
